Dark Alchemy
Dark Alchemy is a Brain Buster exclusive to Dark Ages. There are potions on the lawn that can give the zombies effects. It is important to select seeds carefully in this Brain Buster. Zombie arms will go up with a potion and go back down, leaving the potion. When a zombie steps on it, a cloud of that color will appear and it will grow to a giant or speed up, flashing the respective color. They will flash the color with the style when they are close to the player's house. Effects will stack up to three times per potion. Hypnotized zombies can also use potions. If different potions are used on one zombie, they will flash quickly one after the other. Hypnotized and unhypnotized Gargantuars can smash the potions. Zombies will instantly grow when they consume any potion. Levels Potions Strategies :See Dark Ages - Night 9 or Dark Ages - Night 17 for more strategies. In this Brain Buster, it is highly recommended to bring the Fume-shroom, Bonk Choy, Grave Buster, Wall-nut, and Iceberg Lettuce. Then, you can bring anything after that. Plant three rows of Fume-shrooms, a row of Bonk Choys, and a row of Wall-nuts. Use the Iceberg Lettuce in emergencies. You can use the same strategy, but replace the Bonk Choy with the Magnifying Grass. If the Knight Zombies, Wizard Zombies, or Jester Zombies get a hold of any potion, this can be damaging. Do not forget the Sun-shrooms, as they are very essential and are cheaper than Sunflowers. Gallery Darkagespart1 evilpotions.png|Gameplay Frozen Giant.png|A giant, frozen Peasant Zombie. Screen Shot 2014-06-25 at 1.32.31 PM.png|An orange potion. Screen Shot 2014-06-25 at 1.33.07 PM.png|A purple potion. Screen Shot 2014-06-25 at 1.33.12 PM.png|An orange potion that's about to be stepped on. Screen Shot 2014-06-25 at 1.36.10 PM.png|An orange potion that's been stepped on, transformation. Screen Shot 2014-06-25 at 1.37.02 PM.png|A Peasant Zombie grown three times by orange potions, flashing blue. Screen Shot 2014-06-25 at 1.38.31 PM.png|A purple potion transformation. Screen Shot 2014-06-25 at 1.39.15 PM.png|A Peasant Zombie with Plant Food, affected twice by purple potions. Screen Shot 2014-06-25 at 1.40.31 PM.png|A Peasant Zombie affected twice by purple potions. Screen Shot 2014-06-25 at 1.41.52 PM.png|An orange potion rising from the ground. Screen Shot 2014-06-25 at 1.43.50 PM.png|A hypnotized Jester Zombie eating a grave affected by purple potion. Screen Shot 2014-06-25 at 1.45.10 PM.png|A Conehead Zombie being affected by an orange potion. Screen Shot 2014-06-25 at 1.46.02 PM.png|A Conehead Zombie affected by two orange potions and a purple potion. Screen Shot 2014-06-25 at 1.49.08 PM.png|A smashed orange potion. Screen Shot 2014-06-25 at 1.51.49 PM.png|Another orange potion. Notice the bubble. Screen Shot 2014-06-25 at 2.04.26 PM.png|A zombie that lost an arm that drank three potions. PVZIAT Boosted Zombie Eating.gif|A Boosted Zombie eating (animated, click to see it). Trivia *This is the first Brain Buster that has objects that helps zombies get to the player's house. This is also the first Brain Buster that does not have a tutorial level. *This Brain Buster refers to early usage of alchemy and black magic during the Dark Ages. *If a hypnotized Gargantuar walks past a potion, the potion will appear to be in front of it. *This is the third Brain Buster that allows the player to choose their own plants, the first being the Powder Keg in Kung-Fu World, and the second is Sun Bombs in the Far Future. *When an affected zombie dies, it reverts to its normal size. *Hypnotized zombies can get potions' boosts too, despite that they are zombies' enemies. *The name of this Brain Buster was revealed in a survey from PopCap Game. *Gargantuars smash potions. *It is unknown why the Zombie King cannot smash the potions, despite running over them. *Dark Alchemy and Bulb Bowling are the only world exclusive Brain Busters to have only two levels, rather than the normal three. Category:Brain Busters Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Alchemy